


Right Now (At Five AM)

by rainingover



Category: K-pop, UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sharing a Bed, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixuan doesn't wake up to the sound of his alarm for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Now (At Five AM)

Yixuan usually wakes up early to the sound of the alarm on his phone. Noise filling his ears as part of a dream; background noise that can't be ignored until he is pulled into reality of a warm bed, first light, the quiet silence of morning in the dorm when he is first to leave sleep behind.

Sometimes his body doesn't agree with his mind about it being a good idea to pull back the duvet, but he always likes to be up first. It's a good impression for the younger members, even if some of them _are_ able to roll out of bed and into the clothes he's passed to them within eight seconds flat and his routine takes-- well, longer.

Plus, waking the others up is one of the things that makes all of the long days and short nights completely worth it. Taking in sleeping faces, peaceful and content as the sun peeks over the horizon and through the gaps in their curtains is good for the soul. He wouldn't want it any other way, not really. Still, he knows that it wouldn't hurt to get something close to eight hours sleep once in a while.

Zhou Yixuan definitely hasn't enjoyed eight hours sleep, maybe not even four, when he wakes up to a body pressed close behind him and a cold hand underneath his t-shirt, ghosting up over his back and around his body.

"You don't need to wake up." Sungjoo's voice resonates from the darkness, whispering redundant sentences as Yixuan stirs.

Yixuan blinks into the darkness. "What time is it?" It comes out muffled, voice still only half awake as he tries to turn over to face his uninvited guest. 

"Stay there, it's comfortable." Sungjoo murmurs over his shoulder. "And I think it's five am. Or maybe just after. Or before."

Yixuan ponders this. Sungjoo's chin is digging awkwardly into his shoulder and it's just dawned on him that he's not as warm as he was thirty seconds ago. "Why are your hands so cold?"

Sungjoo apparently takes this as an opportunity to dig his chin in even more. "I've been in the kitchen and the heater isn't on yet."

"Let me turn over and I can warm them up then."

"You're already warming them." Sungjoo's grip is strong, but lazy.

"Yeah-- I meant with my own hands. Move over so I can turn around." Yixuan shifts onto his back, but no matter how much he mutters about ice and bad circulation and wanting to help, Sungjoo won't actually remove his hands from underneath his t-shirt.

Yixuan gives up on voicing his concerns; lets quiet fill the room as he gets distracted by the way that Sungjoo's lips are curled into a lazy smile. His hair looks really good in the mornings (as well as all the time, really) and Yixuan instinctively reaches out towards his face.

"You're here," he says finally. He isn't sure why he says it -- why he feels it needs to be said. Maybe it's just so that everything is laid out neatly before them: I know you're here, you know you're here. You're here, in bed, with me.

"Yep. I had to sneak in early to stop you from getting up." Sungjoo says it as if it's very, _very_ obvious.

"Oh?"

"I told you last night we were all getting to have a lie in today, but I thought you might have ignored me." Sungjoo has an accusatory look in his eyes. "So I  _had_ to come in to make sure you don't get out of bed too early."

Yixuan opens his mouth, but forgets to argue. Sungjoo is right, anyway, since his alarm _is_ set for five thirty. "You know," he muses. "You getting up to make sure I don't pretty much defeats the purpose of staying in bed longer. Since you've already gotten up and all."

Sungjoo lets out a huff of breath, presses his palm against Yixuan's chest, or-- it's more his stomach really, but it's comfortable. They're comfortable. "Stop trying to think of reasons not to stay in bed."

Yixuan just smiles back at him. "I like getting up early."

"I know, but I'm here, right now." Sungjoo's palm slides lower over his stomach. "And my hands are now warm, so this t-shirt has no use, and you should take it off."

Yixuan ignores this request, trails a fingertip lazily across Sugjoo's infuriatingly bare shoulder. Says, "You should go back to sleep. I know you were up late, I could hear you and Wenhan talking."

"I was asleep all night. Maybe Wenhan was just sleeptalking again."

Yixuan laughs, knows he's lying.

"I really don't need more sleep. Take this off, _please_." Sungjoo removes his hand from underneath Yixuan's t-shirt, bunches up the fabric one fist and tugs at it, and Yixuan wonders how in hell he ended up in this-- this _thing_ with Kim Sungjoo. This thing in which Sungjoo is here, here _now_ , at five am (or before, or after) all wounded puppy eyes because he's refusing to take off his clothes.

He gives up in trying to make sense of it all, shakes his head and says, "No, you have your lie in. I need to get up and make some breakfast for--"

"I made it." Sungjoo cuts in. "I left it on the kitchen table with a note on how long to re-heat it for."

"Oh-- you did? You made breakfast?"

Sungjoo nods. "My cold hands, remember?" He reminds him, and now his mouth seems to be closer than before, or maybe it's nothing to do with distance, maybe it's just that Yixuan isn't half distracted by responsibilities and actually contemplating staying here, in bed, and kissing him.  

When they kiss, Sungjoo tastes like sugar, and Yixuan wonders exactly what he's fixed the other members for breakfast, how much of it he's eaten himself, and whether it has any nutritional value whatsoever.

"What did you cook?" He asks, as he pulls away, that feeling of responsibility creeping in to distract him again.

"Food," Sungjoo mumbles against his mouth. 

"Sungjoo..." 

"Hmm?" He pulls back, but only slightly. Lazy grin, half listening. 

Yixuan kind of wants to repeat his question, but Sungjoo looks too good to interrogate and the feelings of intense responsibility are lifting slightly, blurred by the way that Sungjoo is working a knee in between his thighs. "Just-- thankyou."

"You're welcome." Sungjoo draws his teeth along Yixuan's jawline softly. Says, "Now, take your t-shirt off," and tugs it even further up.

Yixuan is running out of ways to slow this down, can't quite remember how to. Grasps for something to say and ends up at, "You take yours off."

"I'm _obviously_ going to take mine off," is Sungjoo's happy reply, and Yixuan realises that he can't argue with this, and that maybe he was never actually arguing. That Sungjoo was always going to win this, or that maybe it was never a game for him to win in the first place, because it was always going to come to this point, right here. He lifts his shoulders, allows Sungjoo to pull the t-shirt over his head with impatience.

Sungjoo's own tank-top is somewhere halfway across the bed before Yixuan can even breathe, and he wonders when he stopped being able to resist anything Sungjoo asked of him. Comes to the conclusion that he never actually could, it's just-- the things Sungjoo asked of him before this, before _them_ , didn't result in him taking off his clothes.

He pulls away from a kiss that could possibly go on forever and ever, and way past a reasonable getting up time. Says, "Wait," as he remembers something and pulls away.

"Why?" It comes out as a groan.

"I need to find my phone and turn off my alarm, or it will start going off..." Yixuan reaches across the bed.

Sungjoo scoffs. "I _knew_  you'd have set it last night, I _knew_ I needed to come here this morning."

Yixuan turns off the alarm, thinks about this and turns back. Pulls Sungjoo close enough to feel the other's hot breath on his own skin. "Don't worry, you can get up first every day from now on if you want," he says, and laughs as Sungjoo pulls a face and works on backtracking from his previous comment.

"No. No-- you like getting up first. You're slow, so you _need_ to get up first." 

"Except for today, right now?" Yixuan teases, hand finding Sungjoo's bare waist.

"Exactly," Sungjoo replies as he rolls his body against Yixuan's. "Because right now, I'm here."

And Yixuan can't disagree with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I've liked Uniq for less than 2 weeks & I'm already drowning in feelings, oh dear.


End file.
